1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device for installation in a motor vehicle having a radio module for establishing a short range radio connection to an authorized cell phone, wherein a cell phone is identified by means of an identifier of the authorized cell phone which is stored in a memory element of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 1 052 834 discloses an electronic device in the form of a car radio for installation in a motor vehicle which includes a radio module for establishing a short range radio connection with an authorized cell phone. Electronic devices for installation in motor vehicles, such as for example car radios or navigation devices, are in demand and are stolen from motor vehicles relatively frequently. As a protection against theft for car radios it is known that after the voltage supply of the car radio has been interrupted a code first has to be entered. The thief therefore has to acquire the code. This can be done, for example, by corresponding trial and error. Furthermore, it is known to make an operator control of a car radio removable so that when the driver leaves the vehicle he can take the operator control from the vehicle with him. This therefore requires action by the driver. In many cases, the operator control therefore remains in the motor vehicle. These two known methods therefore exhibit only a limited effect. In particular, they merely make re-activating the car radio after a theft more difficult, but do not assist retrieval of the stolen car radio.